Memories of Wonderland
by Lindsay2984
Summary: It has been years since Alice has been to Wonderland. The White Rabbit comes, but with terrible news. She has to go back to Wonderland to save everyone. She is excited to see her old friends, but once she gets there, she learns that there's nothing to be excited about. What will happen to her favorite place? Will she ever see the friends she once had?
1. Prologue: Alice's Dreams

Prologue: Alice's Dreams

It has been years since my visit to wonderland. I can barely recall exactly what happened or how I came to know this wondrous place. Dinah is all grown up, and I don't fit into my blue dress and striped stockings anymore. Every night I dream of Wonderland, each dream almost exactly the same. I still wonder whether my encounter was real or not, even though I have been told many times it must have been a dream and that my mind is filled with nonsense. I want to believe it true, but my senses come to me every time and tell my mind, "It was only a dream, Alice".

Every now and then, I think I see the white rabbit singing the same song he sung when I was just a girl:

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

"No time to say 'hello', 'goodbye!' "

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

I still vaguely remember my old friends the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat, and my not-so-friend, the Queen of Hearts. I do miss them dearly sometimes, as they were my weirdest, yet my dearest friends. I still go back to my childish memories every day and in my dreams, wishing I could just go back, even for one minute.

So now I rest, having the same dream I do every night, that I so dearly enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: An Odd Begining

I was expecting my same old, crazy, yet wonderful dream. The one where I'm falling down the same hole and onto the same chair at the mad tea party. The Cheshire Cat appears and babbles the same old words, then the Queen of Hearts comes, and I am suddenly on a trial for my head and begging to keep my sanity (people think of me insane, and I think that they should meet the people in Wonderland. Let's see them call me insane then). There is a swirl and I am in a field of flowers with Dinah. Yes, that dream. I love that dream, when most people would be confused, it brings back memories for me. I get to see my old friends and be in a world of my own. Where flowers could talk, and cats can disappear and reappear again. But this dream didn't happen that way.

It _started _with me and Dinah in a field of flowers. "The dream must be going backwards," I thought in my dream. Then, I realize it was actually a _different _dream. I see the White Rabbit's reflection in the pond. He's looking at his pocket watch, but not singing the song.

"How odd," I said. Dinah meowed a desperate meow. "Hush, Dinah,"

"ALICE!?" the rabbit called. "ALICE!?" he said with more urgency.

"Over here, White Rabbit! Over here!" I scanned the field for him.

"Alice!" He said with relief, struggling for a breath. "You've got to come with me! We're late!"

"Why?" He pulled me by the wrist. "Where are we going?"

"Wonderland, of course! Are you sane?"

"Why?!" I asked again, annoyed. He did not answer. Why was I not excited to go to Wonderland? I'll see the Cheshire Cat! The Mad Hatter! "Hurry! Let's go!" I said, as I wanted to see my friends. The White Rabbit pulled me down into a hole. The rabbit was ahead of me; my dress caught air like a balloon, and I was floating down, down, down very slowly. "It's rather dark in here," I told the rabbit. Suddenly, we both land on the checkered ground in a heap. We went through a small door that leads into Wonderland. I gasp. I remembered Wonderland as a colorful, happy, different place, not a dull, dead, black and grey wasteland.

"What happened?" I asked. There was a look of dread on the rabbit's face.

"That's what I brought you here for," he said sadly. "The Queen of Hearts has destroyed the land. We have formed a secret alliance to stop the Queen, and it can only be led by you, Alice," he said, looking around his shoulder if anyone might be listening, although the whole place around us was deserted.

"Who's in the alliance? Why did the Queen do this?" I had so many questions, but he had no answers.

"Follow Me," said the White Rabbit. He sounded unsure of himself, but I followed him anyway. I knew I could trust him.

We walked in silence for what seemed like hours. "Are we there yet?" I complained.

"Shh! We must not speak! Someone might hear!" he whispered urgently.

"Who will hear us? This place is deserted," I said. "No one could possibly hear us,"

"You never know who is watching. There are people_ everywhere_! Ever since the Queen has changed Wonderland, she has guards _everywhere_. Now, Hush!" In a few minutes, we arrived at an old broken-down building. There was quiet murmuring from inside. The White Rabbit knocked on the door in some kind of pattern. It got dead silent in the room. The door peeked open, an eye looking at the two of us, then opened a little more and a hand from inside beckoned us to come in. I slowly looked around the room. There was the Mad Hatter, the Caterpillar, The Hare, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, and the Cheshire Cat! They were all here! Except something was wrong. Everyone had a look of joy and despair at the same time, and they were all staring at me. They were whispering things like: "Is that Alice?" "No, Alice has a blue dress and was much smaller," and "She's back! It's Alice!"

"I'll lead the meeting today," declared the Hare, with his usual mad smile and one crooked ear.

"I think Alice, here, should lead the meeting tonight," said the White Rabbit gesturing toward me. Everyone murmured in agreement. He blew his trumpet and started to push me up to the podium.

"Oh, surely not!—"

"Go, on, lead the meeting!" said the mad hatter wackily.

"But I don't know what to say!—"

"Oh, sure 'ya do!" called the Mad Hatter, sounding even more insane than before (if that's possible). I stomped my feet into the ground and struggled to keep my place with everyone pushing on my legs. Finally, I gave up and went to sit in a chair in front of the podium. Everyone went back to their seats and the Mad Hatter was left to speak.

"Who wants tea?" were the Mad Hatter's first words at the podium, and from then, I knew this meeting was going to be madder and wackier than I thought.


End file.
